


Cas goes to Brazil

by 12bluecats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12bluecats/pseuds/12bluecats
Summary: I’m a reader not a writer but this snip got caught in my head.If Dean couldn’t be bothered to look for Cas, he didn’t deserve him. But Cas still deserved his happy ending
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Cas goes to Brazil

Cas waited and waited for Dean to visit him, but he never did. So in the end he just gave up and flew down to visit the HunterCorp Dean in Brazil, who took him out for a very nice meal and declared ‘te amo’ as he laid him down on his large memory foam mattress bed

‘Yo a ti, Dean’ Cas replied.


End file.
